Antibody-drug conjugates (ADC) are emerging as a powerful class of anti-tumor agents with efficacy across a range of cancers. ADCs are commonly composed of three distinct elements: a cell-binding agent; a linker; and a cytotoxic agent. The linker component of ADC is an important element in developing targeted anti-cancer agents that possess an optimal therapeutic window: high activity at a low, non-toxic dose.
Therefore, there is a need for ADCs having new class of linker component.